This invention concerns protective garments to be worn by babies when first learning to walk.
It has been recognized that babies when first learning to walk often sit down abruptly when attempting to walk. It is believed that significant spinal damage is done when this happens, particularly in a child who repeats this many times over an extended period. Such injuries can have long lasting effects which only become apparent years later.
Cushioning of diapers has been provided in the past to hold the thighs in an abducted position, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,858.
Diaper cushioning has also been provided to prevent excessive skin pressure such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,725.
Neither of these are designed to be worn to protect the child from the spinal injuries described above when learning to walk.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a protective garment and method for preventing such injuries in babies when they are learning to walk.
The above object and others which will be understood upon a reading of the following specification and claims are achieved by providing an underpants type garment, which could be comprised of a diaper, configured to allow normal leg positioning to allow the infant to walk, which is cushioned in a location in the garment seat beneath the wearer""s bottom so as to protect the lower end of the child""s spine when the baby suddenly drops down into a seated position, by substantially attenuating the shock to the spine. The cushion can be affixed to the exterior of a diaper, with a suitable cushioning material such as a compressible soft foam, an air cell, bubble wrap, creped tissue, etc.